The Forbidden Lovers Caress
by Deidara's Bitch 4 lyfe
Summary: The Forbidden Lovers Caress is a DeiSaku about Deidara and Sakura secretley falling in love during a war between Konaha and Akatsuki. Contains Lime which will continue into Lemon throughout the chapters. Please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story thanks.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Deidara quickly and quietly slid through the open window trying to make as little noise as he could. The girl he loved sat on the bed waiting for him like she did every night, though he admitted he couldn't see her every night she admitted she'd wait for him. **

**The forbidden lovers caress. Yes they had a name for it. He would come. She would sit there. There the made love.**

**Her bright emerald eyes watched him her soft pink lips slightly parted as she waited for him to take her into an endless night.**

**Then he spoke "We have to end this…."**

**She replied "I know…"**

**The silence settled in again.**

"**I'm never going to let you go" The pink haired girl admitted still sitting o the bed in front of the S-class criminal. Deidara sighed and he crawled onto the bed beside her, sitting with his legs crossed his one hand in his lap and his other playing with the soft pink locks that slipped like pink silk through his fingers.**

**Sakura turned into him and sat herself in his lap her small petite body shaping against his. She lay her hands on his chest gently pushing his back onto the bed. He let her straddle him, like she had just a few nights before. Deidara reminisced wishing they could do this every night without having to worry about one of them dying in the great war between Konaha an Akatsuki.**

**Deidara ran his large hand over her thighs the silk of her night gown rising up.**

"**No panties today?" The blonde smirked looking up at the pink haired goddess sitting on top of him.**

"**Nope" She grinned and leaned down to capture his lips with hers her baby pink hair flowing down to cover they're kissing lips in a veil.**

**Deidara was quick to respond as his hands slid up to her buttocks, effectively pulling her closer to him. The blonde licked her bottom lip pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. Sakura gave her purr of approval.**

**They continued kissing in a passionate way as Deidara's hands guided themselves up and down her arching back. **

**They're simultaneous actions spoke louder than words ever could. **

**Deidara slipped his hands up the black silky night gown as he started to take it off. Soon it was on the floor.**

**The blonde gave a primal growl when he saw that the pinkette was indeed naked underneath. He resisted the urge to take her right there as he gazed admiringly at her delicate physique.**

**Sakura blushed under his scrutinizing gaze, "I wish you wouldn't do that" She murmured softly.**

**His eyes travelled to her face and he blinked "Do what?" he asked in his deep melodic voice, a frown adorning his face.**

"**Stare at me like that"**

"**But I like looking at you. Your beautiful"**

**Sakura's eyes shimmered happily "really?" She asked.**

"**Really" He replied.**

**Sakura giggled happy that her lover and artist thought that she of all people were beautiful. Though secretly Deidara wondered why she didn't think so herself.**

**Deidara smiled and kissed the pinkette again as she worked on his shirt tossing it to the floor next to her long forgotten night gown. She ran her fingers across his muscled torso as her lips travelled down to nibble lightly on his collar bone. He gave a soft sigh of approval.**

**As Sakura was occupied with nibbling appreciatively on his neck Deidara had decided to take things a step further and he gently caressed her inner thighs making her purr happily. Deidara chuckled and rested the palm of his hand against her woman hood.**

**The pinkette mewled when she felt a warm, wet muscle poke at her inside's. Deidara chuckled as he worked his hand mouth against her and she bucked her hips.**

"**having fun?" The criminal asked his angel as she arched her back in delight.**

"**yes" she sighed breathlessly.**

**Deidara flipped Sakura onto her back as he continued to work her inner muscles with his hand tongue he occupied the mouth on his face with her rising nipples.**

"**ahh Deidara you tease!" She mewled arching her back some more.**

"**Damn right" He chuckled feeling her climax against his hand "that was quick" He chided playfully.**

**The angel lying before him hit him playfully in the arm "I'll give you quick"**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**This is the first chapter of my first story I know it's short I'm sorry about that but hopefully I will get to the next chapter soon .**

**I hope you like it please read and review ^^**


End file.
